Ending Love
by XPyroFoxX
Summary: Short story based off the first FT 2014 ending, I believe that would be ending 15. Nalu!


_Hello eveybody! I based this off the new ending for FT 2014. If I knew what the words were to the song it would most likely be better, hope you like it anyway._

* * *

Here I am, in the beginning of fall, sitting at a table. By myself.

I was supposed to meet my friend Erza here, but she hadn't shown up yet. Which was very unusual for her, most of the time she was at least twenty minutes early. It was already nearly forty-five minutes past meeting time. The crimson haired female hated to be late for anything, especially if she had planned it herself. Her and I were supposed to eat at the little fancy cafe I was currently sitting at, before going shopping, then down to the beach to look for shells for our friend's wedding. After that, if there was any time left we were going to go up the huge lighthouse that was on the cliff. But, evidently, that was not going to happen today. I still find it strange that she hasn't shown up yet. I mean she hasn't called, or even texted that she wasn't coming. It was suspicious.

Pulling out my phone, I checked again that I had the volume up, then for any texts or missed calls. None.

I sighed. I was on my own today. Again.

Getting up I walked down to the cliff that was by the cafe. There was this cute little sign on the way with a dog on it, which resembled a snowman, that said, "Danger, no swimming". Well no duh, it was a cliff. Only the people who wanted to commit suicide would swim here. If you looked over the side there was tons of rock spires towering out of the sea. No wonder they needed a lighthouse, if a ship crashed against those nothing would be left.

Looking out over the never ending distance of the ocean I was reminded once again that I was alone in this world. Not totally alone, I still had my friends, but I didn't have any family left. My father had died just two months back, and even though I wasn't that close to him, the hole in my heart that the loss had carved was still there. Staring out over the rough waves reminded me of the family trips to the beach when my mother was still alive. They were so fun, with sand castles, boogie boards, and lots and lots of ice cream. But now that seemed like forever ago.

"Oh well, I might as well get going home." I thought as I about-faced and started walking to the trail that led though the forest.

I was lost in thought as I made my progress down the trail. I didn't even see the guy until he was about ten feet away. That was when I noticed the pink hair, my favorite shade of pink. Then I noticed his expression. A tad bit panicked with a spark of recognition. He had been running, but when he saw me he stopped a few feet behind while calling my name. I turned to him in surprise and was about to ask how he knew my name when he beat me to the chase.

"Your Lucy, right? You must be, blonde with brown eyes." He shifted slightly to face towards her more. "Erza couldn't make it last minute so she sent me here to keep you company."

Three hours later I'm sitting once again at a cafe, but this time in town. The person who is with me, Natsu is his name, is really friendly. Charming even, in an 'I'm a loveable idiot' type of way. He insisted that we go to this cafe because it was the best in town and I just had to try some of the drinks they had there which, by the way, were really fancy.

"Oh yeah! Erza said that I should show you this to get you to like me and not think I'm a creeper who stalks you." He said, smiling, while holding a small chain with the Fairy Tail emblem dangling off the end up to the light. "Here, proof that I'm friends with Erza and that you should like me"

Sheesh, It's been over three hours and you're just now showing me this? If I thought you were a creeper I wouldn't have followed you.

And I think you've managed to get me to like you just fine.

* * *

_Weeelllll what'cha think? I hope I'm getting better at this. This time there shouldn't be as many mistakes, I had my friend beta for me. A big thank you to her:) R&amp;R Pretty please, with a suger cube on top!_

_Peace Out-_

_XPyroFoxX_


End file.
